pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Carson
Luna is a character from Mewtwo Returns. She is Pokemon researcher and part time worker for the bus company. Biography Luna meets Ash and his friends just as they miss the monthly bus and she invites them to her lodge. There she gives them all a drink of the spring water and suggests they take a boat down Purity River. When that doesn't work (due to Misty's fear of Bug Pokemon), Brock suggests they climb Mt. Quena. But Luna warns them that Mount Quena is the highest mountain in the Johto reigon, with weather conditions too harsh even for tourists to explore. Later, Luna is greeted by Cullen Calix, the famous researcher of medicine, and Domino, who works for the Pokemon institute. After Cullen explains he came to Mt. Quena to explore the secrets of Clarity Lake and it's healing water, Luna is concerned that if the water does heal, many researchers will come from everywhere and may end up destroying the place. Team Rocket suddenly shows up and steal Ash's Pikachu and they blast off in their balloon, powered by rockets. Luna decides to lead everyone up Mt. Quena and rescue Pikachu. As they climb the mountain using a pulley, Team Rocket's balloon zooms by and the rope snags onto their basket, taking Luna and everyone on it. Domino than reveals herself as a Team Rocket member, 009 Domino (The Black Tulip) and pops the balloon, sending Luna, Ash, Misty, Brock, Togepi and Cullen into Clarity Lake. After getting to shore, Luna spots a dead log and suggests to Ash to build a canoe out of it. Ash does so using Bulbasaur and Chikorita and they row to the island in the middle of Clarity Lake. They discover a spring in the centre and discover it's the source of all the purity, along with baby Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn. They leave when Luna suggests the parents could get worried and that Pikachu still needed to be found. They are soon ambushed and taken hostage by Domino and her Team Rocket members. Soon afterwards, Pikachu and Pikachutwo turn up, injured by Domino earlier. Luna uses the vial of spring water that Cullen had collected earlier and revives them both. Domino then locks them all in a cage, but an explosion caused by the Bug Pokemon frees them. Luna and Cullen rush back to the spring, worried that it may be destroyed, but to their relief it is not contaminated. Luna witnesses Ash bring an injured Mewtwo to the spring and (despite protests by Cullen) throw him in, reviving his strength and stopping Giovanni who comes to claim the spring as his own. Mewtwo teleports the entire spring underground, hiding it. Cullen is disappointed that the spring is gone, but Luna gives him the sample vial, which gives them the idea of creating a synthetic version. Luna and Cullen witness the flock of Butterfree, scattering dust on the Team Rocket agents, including Giovanni and Domino to make them forget about Mewtwo and everything else. A couple days later, the bus arrives back to Mt. Quena to give Cullen a ride to the city, but Cullen decides not to go after discovering that he and Luna have more in common besides research. Category:Researcher Category:Pokémon movie characters